


accidental reveal....

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: say anything [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tink makes an accidental reveal.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental reveal....

They have been back in the enchanted Forrest for several months now and the repairs to the castle we just about finished. Its been very carefree and relaxing since their return with the whole pan curse deal. Somehow Emma and Henry returned with them, no one was sure how but no one was complaining either.  
Emma, Snow, Belle and Regina were sitting out in the courtyard of the castle enjoying the nice weather waiting for some of the men to return from some work they were doing at the docks when Tink comes flying through.  
"Oh,hey Tink, Blue said to tell you she needs to see you when you get a min" Snow stops her  
"yea, I already ran into to her, she had a task for me to run. thats where I'm heading now to deliver this potion to some people in the village." she says raising the potion up and the dropping it the dust contents flying all over her and the other four ladies sitting around.  
"WHAT was that?" Regina asks standing brushing the dust off her  
"its nothing harmful, just a pregnancy reveal potion" Tink tells them picking up the bottle off the ground.  
"oh good I'm glad it wasn-" Snow was cut off by Emma  
"whoa whoa, why am I glowing?" Emma asks as she looks down at the ring of bright green light surrounding her midsection  
"What are you talking about Emma? I don't see anything" Snow says  
"OH! Emma congratulations! That means your pregnant!" Tink tells her excitedly  
"WHAT!?!" Emma exclaims  
"How come we cant seethe glowing?" Snow asks  
"oh just the parents can see it." Tink tells them  
Just then David, Robin and Killian walk up returning from the docks. David walks up to Snow placing a kiss on her cheek not noticing the shocked faces on all the ladies.  
"we got most of the stuff brought up to the castle we need to finish that last stable. we plan to get the last load later this afternoon" David tells her putting his arm around her shoulder  
"Swan, why are you glowing?" Killian asks moving closer to her. four heads snapping his direction with shocked looks on there face. Emma closes her eyes and sighs putting her hand on her face  
"you.." snow says pointing at him  
"What?"Killian asks looking at the ladies starring at him "whats going on?"  
"what are you talking about Emmas not glowing" David says looking at his daughter and then at Killian a little concerned with the way everyone is acting.  
"I accidentally spilled a pregnancy reveal potion on her and it glows to show a positive pregnancy." Tink tells them nonchalantly  
"Swan...you're pregnant.." Killian stutters out moving to stand at her side  
"wait shes not glowing, so shes not pregnant right?" David asks looking around  
"only the mother and father can see the glowing" she is stopped there by David grabbing Killian by the shoulder and spinning him away from where he was looking at Emma and punching him in the face knocking him to the ground.  
"DAVID!" snow yells at him putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"no, how many times in Neverland did I tell you to stay away fro her?" David yells at him kicking him in the side when Killian went to stand back up  
"DAD! STOP!" Emma yells at him kneeling down by Killian helping him sit up  
"BUT..."  
"No-buts David, she is an adult" snow tells him while putting her hands on his chest looking at him telling him to drop it. they both look over to Killian and Emma on the ground. he has his hand on her stomach with one of hers on top of his her other on his shoulder while he looks up at her with Iove and awe in his eyes. She returns his look with a smile and leans in to place her for-head against his closing her eyes.  
"I think you and Robin should finish unloading things without Killian, and we should all let them have sometime alone." snow tells the group.

"I think alone time is how they got here to begin with" Regina smirks before walking off.


End file.
